Bound
by Sapphonic
Summary: [Suby]Bound I, II & III: Abby & Susan are abducted after a night out. In order to stay alive must endure a task by overstepping the boundaries. Something they wouldn't dream of doing, to survive they must do so! with Kerry & Neela [FF][Rated for Content]
1. Bound

"**Bound"**

**Summary:** Abby and Susan are abducted after a night out. In order to stay alive must endure a task by overstepping the boundaries. Something they would not dream of doing, to survive they must do it so!

**Rated**: for F/F Sexual Content.

_Enjoy the squirm factor…_

**Abduction **

The deafening noise of the dance music was thumping away in the crowded bar. The flashing lights from the DJ stand penetrated through the dim lit room. It was Sam Taggart's birthday. Nearly half of the ER women were having a girls' night out. They were very loud and drunk. "We are going to move on to the next bar," Sam shouted, so intoxicated; she could barely hold her balance. She normally doesn't smile much but she had the biggest grin on her face.

"Ok, I'll wait for Abby, then we'll come along," Susan replied looking at the brunette chatting away with some friends she had bumped into. Susan and Abby were the only ones not drinking. Susan is driving and Abby has been sober for 5 years now.

Abby looked around apparently confused, as her friends were nowhere to be seen. She spotted Susan at the bar, waving at her for attention.

"They've gone to the next bar," Susan mouthed and pointed her finger to the opposite direction.

"Let's go then," Abby mouthed back through the deafening noise. She turned to her friends to hug them and say goodbye.

The bar door opened and they both walk out on the street.

"That was deafening in there," Susan commented, "I'm not rushing back in there again."

"Hmm," Abby nodded and laughed at the blonde.

"What?"

"Susie, why don't you just chill out woman!"

Susan nudged Abby's arm in disbelief.

A car pulled up next to the sidewalk. A male popped his head out asking them for directions. Abby and Susan didn't notice the passenger of the car getting from the other side. He walked round the vehicle. They were too busy concentrating on giving directions.

"Oh gee… Chicago is one hell of a big place," Abby shook her head "You better off going to the gas station over there and get one those street maps."

"Get in the car!" Said a man who was standing behind them. He cocked his gun and waved it at them.

Abby and Susan both swung around to face the man. At gunpoint, in their surprise they both put their hands up in unison.

"You can have my purse, if that's what you want" Susan offered.

"Are you fucking deaf? Get in the car now!" He demanded, opening the car door. He virtually pushed them in, ran round to get back in the passenger side and the driver slammed his foot on the gas pedal driving off at high speed.

**Mirrored**

Abby and Susan were ushered in to a secluded building and pushed in to a room. The room contents took them by surprise, as one length of the wall was mirrored room top to bottom reflecting the king-size waterbed, which stood in the middle of the room.

"What's this?" Abby asked pointing at the bed

"It's a bed," The man replied.

"Yes I know it's a bed!" She snapped and asked "But why are we here?"

The man started to laugh out loud. He walked round the two confused, well-petrified women and stopped to stand behind them. He leaned forward to talk into their ears.

"You two are going to have sex," He demanded.

Abby and Susan froze in shock with their mouths hanging wide open, in disbelief.

"Oh no… I'm not!" Abby said, defensively.

"Oh yes you are or I will blow your fucking brains out," He said, threatening her by pointing his gun at them. Abby grimaced.

"Who are we going to have sex with? Not you, I hope…" Susan asked turning to the guy. Abby shuddered at the thought of jumping into bed with the guy, let alone he is unattractive. She would rather do with it Romano if she had a choice.

"You two are going to do it together."

"What?" Susan gasped and shook her head "Oh no-no you can forget that!"

"Jesus I'm not going there, no way!" Abby protested waving her arms.

"Then I'll just have to shoot you both," He forced a sympathetic smile.

"Well I guess we have no choice then?" Susan surrendered.

"So why you want us to do it. Are you some kind of pervert?" Abby sneered.

"No… but they are," The man said turning and pointing to the mirror.

They both frowned when they focus on the mirror, looking into it.

"Is this a mirror that you can see in from the other side?" Susan asked tucking her loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

The man nodded with a smirk creeping on the side of his mouth.

"Oh you can forget it!" Abby shouted, waving her arms.

The man thrusts his gun to Abby's temple and cocked it. "You wanna die?"

"No," She gasped

"Then do it!" he snapped, "What you have to do in order to stay alive – We expect you to have sex like you would do with man. If you fail to do it properly, we will shoot you."

"Are you telling me that I have to go down on my friend?" Susan pulled a face.

"Gee thanks Susan," Abby scoffed as she saw Susan shuddered. "I didn't know I was that bad?"

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that, you're pretty but you're not my type," She chuckled nervously.

"You're not mine either!" Abby snapped, gently folding her arms and turning her body away in a huff.

"I guess I'll leave you hot bitches to it," The man laughed as he left the room and locked the door behind him.

Abby and Susan watched him leave and then they looked at each other in the eye, contemplating like two contenders…

"Oh god!" Susan groaned.

_Are they going to do it?_

**Ripples**

Abby and Susan both kneeled on the bed nervously, fumbling with the buttons on their blouses to take them off. They shed their pants and panties too and threw them on the floor. They both swallowed hard as they studied each other thinking who was going to make the first move. Abby instantly laid back on to the bed and Susan nervously climbed on top of her very tense friend. Their naked bodies jerked all over the place from the uneven movements of the waterbed, rippling and quivering. Susan giggled and Abby laughed out loud. They now knew that it has eased the awkwardness of the boundary they wouldn't ever normally pass.

Susan stopped humouring herself and looked at her friend with her serious "boss" look. She studied hard at Abby's beautiful face, her amazing pout and leaned down to give her a soft sensual kiss. Susan broke away and moved back in, to let their lips meet again. Abby trembled as she opened her mouth to let the blonde slip her tongue inside to explore. Susan tasted the nicotine lingered in Abby's mouth. She also tasted the fruitiness from the non-alcoholic cocktail the brunette drank earlier. Abby tasted the sweetness from the cola in Susan's mouth.

Abby now more relaxed, she slipped her hands round the straddling blonde's waist and ran her fingertips up and down her back. Susan moaned a little when she arched her back from Abby's soft gentle stroking touch, giving a tingling sensation. The brunette reached up to kiss her neck and thought Susan smelt wonderful with her perfume lingering on her silk soft skin. Abby's soft kisses travelled across Susan's collarbone, down her cleavage and she then cupped one of her breasts. Abby swirled her tongue round the areola. Susan gasped out when Abby gently bit her nipple bud. Susan ran her fingers through Abby's long silky dark hair; grasped a handful and pulled her closer to kiss again. The loose strands of Susan's blonde hair fell on to Abby's face, tickling her cheek.

The waterbed bounced up and down again when Abby instantly gripped Susan's waist and pushed her onto her back. Abby sniggered at Susan's breasts wobbling about with the rhythm. She traced her fingers nervously along Susan's soft navel and daringly slipped her hand into her undies. She didn't want to go there, compulsory to keep the assailants happy.

"Susan!" Abby gasped with her mouth wide open in shock when she felt her swollen clit.

The blonde grinned at the brunette feeling aroused. Susan's reaction had made Abby confident to go ahead and carried on massaging Susan's sex. The blonde moaned out at every stroke Abby made.

Abby swung her leg round to form a 69 position and lowered her womanhood into Susan's face. Abby moaned and rolled her eyes when Susan started licking and sucking her clit. She thought Susan did it better than all the men she'd been with. In her opinion maybe a woman knew where to hit the spot. Abby slipped her finger into the blonde's core and hit her G-spot straight away and stimulated the area.

"Oh my god! Ah huh!" Susan yelped pleasurably. Abby kept pumping her fingers in to her until Susan begged her to stop by putting her hand on top of hers after she broke out in her orgasm. She said "No one ever done that, hit it at first attempt uh-h!"

The compliment has put a smile on Abby's face and carried on. "Susan."

"Yeah?" Susan moaning out load

"Do you remember that we're being watched?"

"Oh Abby! Do you have to spoil the moment?" Susan got up and flipped Abby on to her back, the bed jerked again. "Your turn!" She slipped her hand in Abby's core to hit her G-spot as a payback and with her free hand she massaged Abby's small pert breasts.

"Uh-h-hh!" Abby screamed gripping on the bed sheet as Susan pumped away.

After Abby had her orgasm, they gave each other one last kiss. They embraced under the cover until the man came back.

They travelled in silence in the back of the car with a sense of relief that they were taken back in one piece. They both exchanged uncomfortable glances during the entire journey. The car pulled up to the same spot where they had been taken earlier.

"You can go now," The man grunted tapping his hand on the steering wheel.

They both stepped out of the car on to the sidewalk. They watched the car quickly drive off. Abby looked down and spotted her lighter near the curb where it had fallen out when she was pushed. She bent over to pick it up.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Chuny rushed to them "We've all been worried."

"Oh we've had a ride," Susan answered. Again they gave each other uncomfortable glances.

Abby mouthed the innuendo "A ride."

Abby lit up her cigarette, sucked in her cheeks when she drew in her smoke and looked at Susan. "I knew there was something missing" She blew out the smoke and showed Susan her cigarette "My post-coital smoke…"


	2. Bound II

"**Bound II"**

**Summary: **Abby & Susan are trying to cope with the aftermath of the abduction from the previous night. Did the situation they were pushed into, affected their friendship? Tension runs high for them in the ER. Featuring Kerry Weaver.

_It's clean…_

**Tension **

Abby and Susan were standing at opposite ends at the admit desk. They both forced their weary heads out of their beds to come to work. Since arriving at the ER they have spent the entire morning clashing with each other, haven't said a pleasant word nor looked at each other in the eye. They both look dreary eyed from the lack of sleep; a sleepless night getting over the shock of being abducted.

Abby turned around to place a chart in a tray and coincidently Susan did the same. They bumped into each other. They paused and waited for the other to go ahead.

"You first," Abby said looking away with one hand on hip and the other hand holding up the chart.

"Thank you," Susan mumbled, placing her chart in the tray. In an attempt to break the ice from the tension, she asked, "How are you?"

Abby grunted and placed her chart on top of Susan's and walked away. The blonde stood there in a daze, feeling rejected by Abby's detachment.

The ambulance bay door crashed open and a GSW victim appeared on a gurney. Abby and Susan joined in to take the victim to the trauma room.

The heart monitor screeched out the lethal rhythm.

"He's in fib."

"Abby what are you doing?"

"I'm draining the chest."

"He doesn't need it," Susan said, listening through the stethoscope, trying to feed in the central line.

"Why is his chest full of fluid? It's better to be safe than sorry."

Abby grabbed the instrument and cuts an incision on the side of the patient's chest. Inserted the tube inside the chest.

"I said no Abby!" Susan shouted, "Get out!"

She ignored her and carried on the procedure.

"Get out of here now!" She shouted again.

Everyone else in the trauma room looked at each other with uneasiness as they felt the tension between the two doctors. The blood started to drain out of the chest through the tubing into the bag. The heart monitor blipped the normal sinus rhythm.

"There you go" Abby said smugly.

"Normal sinus rhythm" Haleh said, looking at the monitor.

"Ok take him up to O.R." Susan said staring at Abby, watching her leave the room snapping of her gloves.

Susan raced out of the trauma room to catch up with Abby. Grabbed hold of her arm and yanked it to drag her straight into a nearby room. They were unaware that they were being watched by Kerry Weaver, who was quite shocked by their behaviour. The room was empty and pitch black, the flickering of lights came when Susan turned on the switch. They both winced at the change from darkness to brightness. She was standing looking infuriated; a look that you wouldn't normally see on her. Susan is quite laid back and easy going. But at this minute her tension is running high feeling embarrassed and angry from the night before and humiliated by Abby's aloofness back in the trauma room.

"How dare you disobey my orders!" Susan yelled at the top of her voice.

Abby flinched at the blonde's reaction; she had not seen her like this before.

"I saved the guy's life" Abby said, folding her arms "So what is your problem?"

"Well done, you saved the guy's life," Susan said in a sarcastic tone, clapping her hands "I told you not to do the procedure, hell! I was in the middle of putting in the central line in!"

The room door opened and Kerry Weaver hobbled in, pursing her lips at the pair.

"You two in my office now!" The red head shrieked.

**Weavered**

Kerry Weaver sat with both hands together leaning on her desk, looking at Abby and Susan, disappointed. The pair looked miserable.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on between you two?" Kerry asked in a steady calm voice. "You both have been at each other's throats all morning!"

Abby and Susan both stood looking at the Chief of Staff in silence. They were unsure who should go first to confess.

"And as for you Susan, as the Chief of ER why aren't you handling this efficiently?"

"Because it's my problem too."

"Did something happen between you two at last night's pub crawl?" The red head asked curling her top lip to sneer.

"Erm… yes," Abby answered under her breath.

"Would you care to share it?" Kerry asked with her eyes peering over her glasses, tapping her pen on her desk, looking at the brunette.

The pair looked at each other in awkwardness.

"We were abducted last night," Susan announced

"What?" She dropped her pen and stuttered in shock "Are you both ok? Well obviously you're both alive and kicking."

"We are just angry about what they did to us," Abby said "or embarrassed is probably the best word to describe it"

"Of course you would be angry and upset if you were abducted" Kerry rose from her chair and slipped her arm through the crutch and walked round her desk. "But why are you both embarrassed with each other? Did one of you do something to jeopardise the situation? Did you go to the police afterwards?"

Susan shook her head "No we didn't go to the police."

"Why not?"

"Because it is a difficult one."

"Why is it a difficult one, did they threaten, if you went?" Kerry asked.

"It's what they made us do," Abby said.

"If we didn't do as they asked, they would have shot us dead," Susan interrupted

"What did they make you both do?" Kerry asked, "I hope you both didn't do something illegal."

"Of course not."

"Hmm," Kerry frowned "Are you frightened to tell me? They didn't forced themselves to have sex with you?"

"Not quite."

"What you mean not quite?" Kerry asked, starting to get frustrated "Will someone come out with it and tell me, I am not playing a game of guessing here!"

Abby and Susan started to cringe with awkwardness; they know that if Kerry went through what they did, it probably would not bother her the slightest.

"They… erm…" Abby winced "made us have sex with each other."

Kerry's jaw dropped to the floor, she didn't know what to say about that. She stepped back and leaned against the front of her desk.

"Wow," She muttered to herself. "I have not heard that happened before."

"It was an unimaginable situation, the room was mirrored and we could not see the audience on the other side of the glass." Susan explained.

"An audience? God how many?"

"Yes, exactly."

"I know I am that way inclined but what you went through is humiliation, especially between 2 straight females, but consider yourselves lucky that you both are close friends, or best friends I don't know which, it could have been with a stranger."

Abby and Susan glanced at each other thinking…Are we best friends? After the conflicts happened between them earlier on.

"I think you both should apologise to each other, I know what you went through was not nice, but at least can you put your differences aside, it could have been worst."

Abby gently folded her arms, rolls her eyes letting out a sigh. Susan tilts her head forward rubbing her forehead.

"I'm very sorry Susan."

Susan frowned at the brunette trying to work out her tone of voice whether her apology was intentionally… To get even, she put on a forced grin and nodded.

"Oh I'm sorry too."

"Well that's sorted," Kerry chirped and she hobbled back behind her desk. "We are over staffed today so why don't you both take the rest of the day off and sleep off your tiredness and tension? You're both dismissed."

They both turned to leave the office until Kerry's voice was heard again.

"Susan can you stay for a minute, I need your help with this question on this report, its regarding the ER."

"Sure."

**Drenched**

Abby walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round her body and a towel in her hands drying her hair. She showered to warm herself up when she got in after being caught in the rain on the way home. She poured herself a coffee from the pot and walked to the lounge area. She sipped her drink while watching the news on the television. She then heard a knock on the door and frowned thinking who could it be? Abby walked to the door and opened it. She looked on in surprised to see who it is.

"Hi," Susan grinned nervously, she was standing there with her lip quivering; shivering from being soaked, out in the cold. Her hair was dripping wet; her coat and clothes seeping from the wetness, clung to her skin. "Your neighbor let me in; she arrived at the same time"

"My god, Susan look at you!" Abby laughed at the sight "Don't just stand there, come in!"

Abby gestured Susan in to her apartment. The blonde struggled to undo her coat. Her hands were numb from cold.

"Let me give you a hand," Abby reached to undo the buttons and helped to take the coat off. "Did you swim here?" She asked sarcastically

Susan laughed, "I guess you were lucky to get home before the storm hit the ground."

"Yeah, you didn't go to work in your car today?" -Asked Abby putting the coat on the radiator.

"No, I decided to take the EL this morning for a change, and relax. I was too tired to concentrate on driving through town…" Susan wiped her brow to stop the water trickling in to her eyes.

"Coffee?" Abby asked

"Oh yes please," Susan replied "I… erm… came to say I am really sorry, I've shouldn't have yelled at you, you did the right thing."

"I'm sorry too," Abby said with sadness on her face "It's killing me, with us clashing."

"Yes it hurts seeing us like this," Susan agreed.

"What are we like?"

They both wrapped their arms round each other to form a hug.

"What we did," Abby muttered in Susan's ear "I guess I can live with it…"


	3. Bound III

**"Bound III"**

**Summary: **Abby and Susan try and make amends to their friendship after their tensions ran high from the aftermath of their abduction. Featuring Kerry & Neela.

**Rated: **for F/F sexual content

_Sometimes we have to save the best 'til last…_

**Stuck**

"Why don't you take a shower to warm yourself up?" Abby said, offering her friend, her hospitality "I'll put your clothes on the radiator"

"Thank you, I will take up that offer." Susan replied, standing in her clothes, soaked to the skin.

"I'll find you some fresh clothes for you to borrow."

Abby walked to her bedroom and Susan followed. Abby opened the drawers and fished out a t-shirt and pair of jog pants. She walked up to Susan and put the pants against her to see if they were long enough considering Abby was nearly 4 inches shorter. They were too long for her anyway; the length was perfect for Susan; she had kept them in case a visitor came in need a change of clothes. Susan cringed and moaned when she tries to take off her blouse. The wet fabric clung against her skin, which made it difficult for her to remove. The blonde fumbled undoing the buttons on her blouse, one by one. Abby left the bedroom to get some clean towels from her airing cupboard. She came back and noticed Susan's arms are stuck in her sleeves, the wetness made it hard for them to slip off.

"Stuck!" Susan groaned and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Do you need a hand with that?" Abby chuckled.

Susan nodded, gritting her teeth trying to free herself. Abby grabbed hold of both sleeves and tried to pull them off. They both tugged with difficulty until Susan moaned at the friction burn from the pulling fabric.

"Ouch! Be gentle!" The blonde winced rubbing her arms with a dreaded look. "Oh god, I've got the pants to take off next!"

Abby paused to look at them "I'm sure you can manage them on your own."

"It would be quicker if you could help whip them off."

Susan paused again and raised her brows after hearing what Abby had said.

"You want me to whip them off?" She said in a low tone "That means you want me to physically rip them off"

"God no! These slacks are not cheap." Susan answered abruptly. She unbuttoned her pants and tried to pull them down. They were stuck to her skin too. Susan lay back down on to the bed and waved her hand at Abby, pointing to her ankles. Abby shrugged her shoulders, stood at the end of her bed, gripping the bottom of the pants. She gave them a big pull.

"Aah!" Susan groaned out loud, the wet friction from the pants burned down her legs. Susan lay on the bed for a minute to recover from her ordeal. She got up only wearing just a bra and her undies.

"Oh don't tell me you need a hand with the bra too?" Abby asked looking serious. Trying to forget the image of Susan's naked body she saw the night before.

"No I don't, thank you!" Susan snapped, again the reminder was in her thoughts too. She shook her head trying to forget what they did together out of her mind. In fact the pair of them have been wanting to talk it out but too scared in case one or the other will get upset again and got defensive about it.

"Thank god for that!"

**Dozing **

Abby and Susan fell asleep on the couch, they were watching television but the tiredness from the previous night caught up on them. Abby lay across with Susan who was, accidentally, in her sleep, resting between the legs with her head on Abby's tummy.

The intercom buzzer woke Abby up; she looked down to see Susan resting between her. She stroked her head to wake her up.

"Susan wake up, someone's at the door" Abby said trying to slip away from under her friend, trying to get to the intercom. She pressed the reply button "Hello?"

"Hi Abby, It's Neela."

"Come in," Abby pressed the open button for the door in the main lobby of the building. She opened her door slightly ajar. Abby walked to the kitchen to prepare the coffee.

"Hi there, I was dropping by to see if you were ok?" Neela said walking in to the apartment, shutting the door behind. "I see you and Susan had a bit of a fight at work and that Weaver sent you both home to cool off."

Abby looked at Neela signalling her eyes to the other end of the room. Neela frowned at her wondering what she was playing at, so she turned round and saw Susan standing at the window.

"Oh hi Susan, I didn't know you were here."

"Hi Neela," Susan greeted back with a little wave; she was checking her clothes on the radiator to see if they were dried.

"I see you guys made up then?"

Abby and Susan ignored Neela's question.

"Do you want some coffee?" Abby asked, holding up a mug.

"No I better not, I need to get going, I need to get ready cos I have a date tonight," said Neela doing up her coat.

"A date?" Abby chirped in surprise "Wow who with?"

"A guy I met last night," She sighed blissfully.

"You have fun," Abby smiled, had a flashback from the night before, she blinked hard to clear her head. She gave Susan, her mug of coffee.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Susan grinned, taking a sip of her drink.

"Or in my saying don't do what I WOULD DO!" Abby laughed wickedly.

"Ok" Neela said, pursing her lips "See you guys, bye"

Neela left the apartment.

"Hey Susan do you want to get a movie and get some Chinese take out?" Abby asked "That's if you're not doing anything this evening."

"Yeah I'd like that," The blonde nodded "maybe we can try and talk later?"

Susan was trying to break the ice on bringing up the taboo subject that had been eating inside them.

**Video Store**

Abby and Susan were browsing in the Video store. The place was busy with customers, renting movies for their Friday night in. Abby was looking at the comedy section. She picked up a DVD, looked at the back of it and put it back on the shelf. Her eyes raced around to find Susan and spotted a familiar redhead, Kerry Weaver.

"Oh no," Abby muttered under her breath

"Oh no what?" Susan asked coming up from behind.

"Weaver."

"Where?" The blonde looked around frantically and spotted her "Oh there."

"Lets pretend we haven't seen her," Abby said picking up a DVD and thrusts it in her friend's face.

"What a pleasant surprise seeing that you two have kissed and made up," Kerry said walking up to them. "I guess the sleeping off done you both good?"

"Oh hi Ker… Dr Weaver," Abby and Susan said at the same time, forcing a smile.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well…" Abby replied trying not to be sarcastic '_Are you stupid? This is a video store!' _andpolitely said, "We're looking for a movie to watch."

A tall short haired female came up from behind Kerry and put her arm round her waist. Kerry smiled and leaned over to kiss her. It wasn't just a kiss. They went in to a deep passionate one with their tongues swirling in each other's mouths. Abby and Susan stared with their mouths gaped open and moved them as if they were joining in the kiss.

Abby shook her head to wake up from the stare and muttered. "Get a room..."

Susan snorted after overhearing Abby and playfully nudged her. Susan coughed to distract the two lesbians from pashing in the middle of the video store.

"Oh sorry" Kerry smiled looking flushed "This is my girlfriend Yvette" she introduced her to them "These are my work colleagues Abby and Susan"

"Hi" They both said at the same time.

"Well we'll better get off now" Kerry waving her DVD "bye"

"Bye."

"Wow," Susan raised her brows.

Abby turned to Susan "I didn't know Kerry had a new girlfriend."

"Neither did I, anyway are we going to pick a movie?" Susan said pointing at the DVD's

Abby and Susan overheard Kerry and her girlfriend's conversation as they walked away.

'_Kerry, they're gorgeous, how do you work with them without getting distracted by their beauty?'_

'_I just get on with my job sweetie.'_

'_Are they together?'_

'_No they're not, they are just friends.'_

"_Oh…? They don't know what they're missing Kerry."_

-----

Abby and Susan ate popcorn whilst watching a chick flick.

"They are well suited," Abby commented at the couple on the movie "They have that chemistry… not to forget that he's gorgeous and she's beautiful."

"Yes she's beautiful… like you," Susan blurted out popping popcorn into her mouth staring at the screen avoiding eye contact. Abby jumped to sit up straight, feeling shocked at what her friend had just said. _'No she didn't intentionally say that' _the brunette thought she would test her reaction if she said the same.

"Yes she's beautiful like you…" Abby said subtly. Susan took her eyes off the screen to think about what Abby just said. She swung her head in Abby's direction and made eye contact.

"You really mean that?" Susan asked as sipped her drink trying to wash down the dryness of the popcorn.

"You really mean that?" Abby mimics her.

Susan dropped her shoulders feeling annoyed at her friend childish behaviour.

"I really meant what I said…"

"I erm… never imagine that you were…"

"I'm not" The blonde interrupted "I've never looked at woman nor ever taken interest… I've always been very fond of you but I'm not that way inclined but… what we did last night, well what can I say…"

"Go on…" Abby said putting her hand in front of her mouth trying not to laugh, waiting for Susan to finish her statement.

"I found the connection with my inner self when I was with you. I can't stop thinking about you Abby. What you did reached parts of me in a way no man has ever done"

"Hmm I've been thinking the same too," The brunette replied, taking a hard swallow "What you did was mind blowing, but then again I couldn't look at another woman."

"You can only look at me?" Susan looked at Abby nodding "Likewise"

"I still love having a big hard cock ramming into me!" Abby shouted crudely.

"Me too!" Susan snorted in her laughter.

"I guess that cleared the air between us then?"

"Yes, ok," Susan bit her bottom lip thinking whether she could resist asking Abby "Shall we do it again, one last time?"

"Phffttt!" Abby looked at Susan funny, getting up to the DVD player and bent over to get the disc out. Susan leaned forward to grab her hips and pulled her back.

"Oh," Abby yelped in surprised being forced back on to Susan's lap who was pulling away her strands of her silky dark hair to caress the soft skin of her neck and gently suck her earlobe. Abby's back arched letting out a moan when the blonde massaged one of her breasts and the other hand rubbed between her legs, trying to stimulate her womanhood.

**Intimacy**

Susan lay on top of Abby in bed. Her hips were moulded between her legs. Abby gently stroked her fingertips up and down her back. Susan's hand was holding Abby's thigh. Their lips were brushing against each other softly. Abby nipped Susan's bottom lip and nibbled it with tease. They ran their fingers through each other's hair and pulled themselves closer, parting their lips to explore their tongues in each other mouths so they could deepen their kiss.

They rolled over, Abby's turn to be on top. Probing the tip of their tongues, touching each other playfully like a little chase without their lips actually meeting together. Abby raised herself up a little to move her leg up to apply pressure against Susan's arousal and stimulate her. The blonde moaned and gently held her friend's breasts. Abby could feel Susan's wetness against her knee. Susan's hand traced down Abby's womanly desire and massaged her wetness all over her clit. They both moaned deeply along with themselves moving rhythmically, sucking each other's neck and earlobes.

"Look in my drawer," Abby whispered in her ear.

The blonde leaned over to open the drawer, raising her eyebrows when she saw Abby's vibrator.

"I want you to use that on me."

Susan turned the vibrator on full speed, traced it along her cleavage, down her stomach, round her navel and then the brunette's inner thighs to tease her. Abby moaned from the tickling sensation. Susan then rubbed the vibro against Abby's clitoris.

"Oh god!" Abby let out a pleasurable scream clutching the pillows, gripping them round her head trying to fight off the euphoria, which was causing her to orgasm quickly. The blonde has won, looking at her friend lying there all paralysed and gasping for air, trying to cope with the heighten feeling.

"I've not finished with this yet" Susan whispered, going down to kiss Abby's inner thigh and thrusting the vibrator to penetrate into her core, pumping it in and out of her. Susan moved her head to wrap her mouth round her nub, sucking it and at the same time as she thrust the vibro, buzzing at full speed. She kept on going until Abby begged her to stop.

While Abby lay on the bed all hot and flushed, trying to recover, Susan disappeared out of the room for a minute and returned clutching a can of cola in her hand.

"I thought you might be thirsty after being all hot and bothered" Susan chuckled lying down next to Abby, cracked open the can and drank from it. She passed Abby the drink, who was getting up to kneel next to her. The brunette took a swig and then poured some of it over Susan's cleavage and stomach.

"Ah!" She gasped in shock and clenching from ice-cold sensation dribbling over her. Abby's mouth was kissing against her soft skin, licking and sucking the liquid up. Susan could feel her tongue tracing round her navel and moving down to her groin area. She looked down to see the brunette taking another swig and go down on her.

"Oh my god!" She yelled, rolling her eyes feeling the ice-cold fizzy sensation round her throbbing clit. Abby slipped her finger in, and pumped it in and out, and then another finger in and she stopped with the third one. Abby raised herself up still pumping her fingers into Susan and put her thumb against her clit and rubbed it at the same time. She leaned over to give her a soft sensual kiss, Susan was moaning at the same time. Abby took one last sip of the cola and leaned over to part Susan's lips and pours the drink from her mouth. Abby carried on stimulating until Susan climaxed.

They lay kissing and cuddling each other. Abby rolled over and Susan snuggled up closely behind with her arm round her waist and they enlaced their fingers.

They both fall asleep…


End file.
